hyperroguefandomcom-20200213-history
Monsters
Monsters are the primary danger in HyperRogue. The general traits of monsters is that they move around, try to kill the player, and can themselves be killed, but there are many variations. Many monsters have the same AI and general characteristics. Most monsters can be killed by attacking them directly or using a special tactic, but some are invincible to normal attacks from the player and must be defeated by other means if they can be defeated at all. Some monsters can be stunned by attacking them, either because they are invincible or have multiple hits. Trolls create walls on defeat, and unlock Trollheim when all types have been defeated. Elementals are powerful monsters with special power whose defeat is required to unlock the Elemental Planes. Compound monsters take up multiple tiles, with only one part of them counting as a kill. Allies share many of the same characteristics of monsters, but assist the player rather than trying to kill them. While their deaths are recorded, it does not count towards the kill total. Tortoises from Galapagos are unique. They will still attack you, but are not officially considered monsters and do not contribute to the kill total (they are listed as "animals" in the kill list if you manage to kill them). Apparently, this is because they are only attacking because they are "annoyed" and don't realize you are trying to help them by giving their babies back. Icy Land * Icewolf * Yeti Living Cave * Goblin * Rock Troll * Seep Desert * Desert Man * Sandworm Land of Eternal Motion * Running Dog Jungle * Ivy * Giant Ape * Eagle Mirror Land * Ranger * Eagle Minefield * Bomberbird Alchemist Lab * Slime Beast Zebra * Striped Dog Palace * Fat Guard * Palace Guard * Skeleton * Vizier Ocean * Albatross * Pirate * Shark Living Fjord * Fjord Troll * Viking * Water Elemental Caribbean * Pirate * Shark * Parrot Whirlpool * Pirate * Shark R'Lyeh / Temple of Cthulhu *Ivy * Cult Leader * Cultist * Fire Cultist * Tentacle Elemental Planes * Air Elemental * Earth Elemental * Fire Elemental * Water Elemental Dry Forest * Fire Fairy * Hedgehog Warrior Vineyard * Vine Beast * Vine Spirit Dead Caves * Dark Troll * Goblin * Seep Graveyard * Ghost * Necromancer * Shadow * Zombie Hive * Hyperbugs Red Rock Valley * Red Troll * Rock Snake Ivory Tower * Gargoyle * Servant Overgrown Woods * Forest Troll * Mutant Ivy Land of Storms * Metal Beast * Rich Metal Beast * Storm Troll Emerald Mine * Flail Guard * Hedgehog Warrior * Miner * Pikeman * Seep Camelot * Flail Guard * Hedgehog Warrior * Pikeman Hell * Demon * Greater Demon Cocytus * Crystal Sage * Demon Shark * Ice Shark * Yeti Land of Power * Aether Witch * Evil Golem * Fire Witch * Flash Witch * Speed Witch * Winter Witch * Witch Apprentice Wild West * Outlaw Allies * Golem * Illusion * Knight * Mirror Image * Mirage * Mouse * Prince/Princess * Tame Bomberbird Category: General Category:Hazards